


Home

by MissMandalore



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Loki Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMandalore/pseuds/MissMandalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Imagine Loki rescuing you from S.H.I.E.L.D."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I've ever written in English and eventually published.  
> Enjoy :)

I looked around.  
The strange guy was gone.  
I sighed. Since the battle of New York I felt watched. Why did I refuse to go with Thor to Asgard?  
Yes, Midgard was still my home. I was raised here, though my mother was asgardian. But Asgard became something like a second home. I got friends there, more than friends. Family. When times got tough for me down here, there was always a place where I could go. But now...  
London got attacked, a couple stole a berserker's staff and Loki was dead...  
I didn't know what was left for me to call home. When my friends fought each other.  
Since the battle of NY they began to follow me. First I thought I just imagined them, but as I saw always the same guys standing around the college, my flat, when they moved to places I liked to go and always watched me, I began to worry.  
Who were they?  
Were they from S.H.I.E.L.D.? After all I refused to work for them as well. Loki was my friend, just as Thor was. I didn't want to fight him. And to be honest, they did not need my help in NY. I wasn't as strong as Thor or Loki or Sif. My magic was weak for an Asgardian. Everything I could do was to fight with sword and spear. The best mirage i ever created lasted just a few seconds, before I lost consciousness. I was 23, no age for a god, even a demigod.  
The only one to understand this was Thor, but we both knew S.H.I.E.L.D. would watch me. They could not bare to know an Asgardian, even just a half Asgardian, who was friend with both brothers and not knowing what she was doing. Apparently the system was weak enough to be brought down by a kid like me.  
I sighed and took the next shortcut. My flat was just two blocks away, but the  
feeling did not disappear.  
"Calm down..." I grumbled.  
But I couldn't. It was different this time. I could even feel the outstretched hand, reaching for my neck, but when I turned around, I was alone in the small street. I began to run. To the end of the valley, over the street and into the door of number 375.  
When I closed my own door behind me, I sank down at it, my breath was heavy and I felt an upcoming headache.  
I got up, got a water bottle from the kitchen, gave something to the flowers and drank the rest by myself.  
When I put the bottle back on the table, I felt the floor moving.  
What the hell...  
I fell on my knees, the pain was so far away... There was a man... Kneeling by my side...  
My sight blurred...  
He said something and I tried to get up again, but he pressed a tissue on my mouth and nose.  
I smelled chlorine...  
The last thing I saw, before I fell into the dark was a woman coming to him.  
Then I finally lost consciousness. 

When I woke up, I sat on a chair. I opened my eyes slowly.  
I was in a small room, it was dark, my headaches became worse.  
When I tried to get up, I realized that I was chained to the desk in front of me.  
A smile crept on my face. Handcuffs... They wouldn't stand someone like me.  
I began to move my wrists, tried to break the metal and pull my hands out, but it didn't work.  
"Damn!" I shouted.  
The door opened.  
"Don't waste your strength. You can't break them. No one can, except me."  
A man came in, maybe 40. I wasn't that good in guessing peoples ages.  
"Agent Coulson" I said surprised.  
"I thought you died."  
"Well" he said, closed the door and sat down in front of me.  
"That's the official version. But none of your concern."  
I sighed.  
"And why exactly am I here?"  
"Orders"  
"Where am I?"  
"In a safe place"  
"How safe?"  
"Very safe"  
"A plane?"  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"How do you know?"  
I sighed.  
"I can hear the engines. There were several possibilities. Plane, ship, or submarine. You told me"  
"What else do you know?"  
"Nothing. Why am I here?"  
"Orders"  
I leaned back. Dumbass...  
Was it a crime to be related to Asgard and to stay out of this dumb war between Thor and Loki? I loved to fight, but I hated to stand between the parties.  
"How did you survive? I thought Loki stabbed you. He's not the one to miss the heart"  
"I didn't. I was reanimated."  
"Lucky boy. I knew many people I'd like to bring back."  
"It's better to leave them dead, I suppose"  
"Depends on the point of view"  
I shrugged as far as I could and glanced angrily at the handcuffs.  
"Come on Agent. You're not here for small talk. What do you want and why the hell couldn't you just call me? I have a phone, you know?"  
Coulson leaned back too and crossed his arms behind his head.  
"Don't you dare say 'orders'" I grumbled.  
Before he got the chance to answer, something big crashed outside. Even Coulson must have heard it. He got up, went to the door and pressed a button on a board beside it.  
"What's it?"  
No answer. I took a deep breath. This was bad...  
"Let me free!" I said in a hurry.  
"I could help you!"  
"I can't!" Coulson replied and continued with hitting the button.  
"Damn it!"  
Just in that moment, the door explode. I had no chance to hide and was hit by a piece of the wall. Coulson wasn't that lucky. He was thrown through the room, fell over the desk and remained unconscious on the floor.  
I tried even harder to break the handcuffs, but still I wasn't strong enough.  
When I looked back to the hole where once was the door, I saw a silhouette through the dust. A tall and very familiar silhouette...  
But... No! He was dead!  
I blinked, expecting Loki to disappear, but he didn't. He entered the room and when he was near by and the smog settled, I saw his face. Angry, worried, aged, but still the same. There he was, the god of mischief.  
"Loki?" I gasped.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, came to my side and tried to set me free.  
"Apart from being handcuffed to a table- yeah. Pretty much. What about you? I...  
I thought you... Died?!"  
For some reason he managed to rip the damn things off and helped me stand up.  
"I will explain this to you later. Come with me!"  
He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me outside.  
We went down the floor, climbed a small staircase, which led to a meeting room, until a small gallery, above a great hall with two cars. The whole time he kept his hand gently on my waist.  
"Stop!" a voice yelled.  
I turned around and so did Loki. There stood a lonely soldier, pointing his weapon at us.  
"What a fool you are to think you could stop me with this little toy of yours"  
Loki said, as he pushed me away and walked towards the soldier.  
"Stop!" he yelled again. But Loki didn't stop. He grabbed his throat and threw him back at a wall.  
Others came from all sides.  
"Stay by my side!"  
I nodded and got a few steps closer.  
What followed was amazing. Loki ignored the bullets, that were fired on him, while fighting the soldiers with his bare hands. He knocked them out within a few seconds. All the rage that he held back was released now. It was terrifying, but I also realized something else. Did I imagine it or was he protective?  
He turned back to me, wrapped his arm again around my waist and pulled me with him, down to the great hall, where he pushed a big red button, which opened the floor. We were shaken by a heavy blast of wind.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked and looked me in the eyes.  
I took a deep breath, but then I nodded. I needed to trust him. I wanted to trust him.  
He smiled and took me up in bridal style, before he walked to the floors edge.  
I held my breath and wrapped my arms around him, when he stepped outside.  
My heart was racing. He was mad, Loki was mad! I was mad to trust him! We would both die! Why did I trust him?!  
The answer was easy. He held me tight and I buried my face in his clothes. I breathed in his smell, this familiar smell of wine and sweat and wood, that reminded me so hard of Asgard, of the home I had when I was there, years ago. Of the evenings we sat together playing chess or were pranking each other. Of all the times he tried to teach me how to create a mirage and how he cheered me up when I failed. Every time he tried to make me feel complete. For the very first time I realized how much we had in common. We both didn't really belong anywhere. We were part of two worlds, thrown into a cage, told to play our rolls without asking why. In some sort of way, we needed each other to know that we were not alone.  
The wind blew through our hair and even if I had wanted to, I would not have seen anything of the earth beneath us.  
But it didn't matter, just a second later he landed on something. When he let me down, I saw that it was one of Asgard's flying boats.  
I stroke my hair out of my face and looked around. First I thought the plane was gone, but then I saw it very far away in the sky above.  
Loki stood a few steps away from me at the steering. He avoided looking at me, but after a few minutes he sat down beside me and put a coat around my shoulders.  
"Thank you..." I said.  
"For... for everything..."  
We hushed. What could I say? There was a lot I wanted to say, but I wasn't sure about it. I was so glad to have him back, more or less. To know he was alive and still my friend. But now, I owed him not my life, but at least my freedom. That was hardly a situation I wanted to be faced with.  
After a few minutes I looked up to him. His face did not allow a glimpse into his thoughts.  
"What now?" I asked.  
Loki didn't answer. He just looked at the horizon and then back to me, at my hair in the wind and into my eyes.  
"Home?" he asked.  
But where was home? Was it in London or Asgard? S.H.I.E.L.D. for sure watched my flat and what was with him? I knew he had been imprisoned by Odin before they found his "body". We did not have this home he was talking about.  
But though I nodded. We would find a place to go. Somewhere... Sometime...


End file.
